wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:WładcaRoju/Pyrkon 2017
W tym roku był lepszy niż rok temu. Nie tylko ze względu na 40k, ale też kwestie organizacji, prelekcje, konkursy, stoiska itd. Było o wiele więcej cosplayów z 40k niż rok temu. Dark Angel, Siostra Bitwy, gwardzista z Vostroyi, Kasrkin, Deathwatch, 3 Inkwizytorów, Custodes, kapłan, Ultramarine, Ork, 2 komisarzy, 2 techkapłanów itd. Widać że duuużo roboty z tym było ale zarąbiście wygląda. Respekt. Warto wspomnieć o innych fantastycznych cosplayach: mechagodzilla, TES - deadryczna zbroja i dwemerowa zbroja, kilka z Overwatcha, Pedobear, Ironman, Fallout - bohater i bohaterka w jumpsuicie i Maxson, Warcraft - 2 elfki i parę innych, Mass Effect - Shepard i Sara, Chell z Portala, Star Wars - klon, stormtrooperów, revanów, Fettów, Luke'ów, Kyle'ów, Vaderów co nie miara. Z wiedźmina i gry o tron a także DC i Marvela też od choinki. I wiele, wiele, wiele innych: od książek poprzez gry aż po anime i mange... zwłaszcza anime i manga. Oprócz tego było stoisko z DoWem 3 (i nie tylko), gdzie organizowali miniturnieje... "WAAAGH!" orka było słychać na drugim końcu hali. Sporo sklepów z figurkami z 40k (chyba 4 albo 5, rok temu były 2 albo 3). No i dodatkowo stoisko z bardzo tanimi książkami i figurkami z 40k a także White Dwarfem po bardzo niskiej cenie, jedynie nowsze były droższe. Mieli także Dark Heresy. Sporo koszulek z 40k typu "Die for the Emperor or die trying", "Friendship is magic, magic is heresy", "WAAAGH!", "Wrum Wrum matkoje*cy", "innocence proves nothing", ze symbolem chaosu, orków, inkwizycji itp. Tak samo z kubkami no i zegarami - jeden nabyłem. Do tego ładna, spora, wydrukowana w 3D figurka marinsa (obok figurek z innych gier i uniwersów). Ogólnie widać że technologia druku 3D kwitnie (dlatego m. in. GW sprzedaje licencje na gry). Rok temu nie widziałem żadnego takiego stoiska, teraz aż 3. Oczywiście warto nadmienić że był Copernicus Corporation ze swoimi towarami. Oprócz tego był konkurs z wiedzy o 40k - niektóre pytania były banalne a inne bardzo trudne. Dużo ludzi się zebrało bo było aż 15 drużyn po kilka osób (od 1 do 4). No i oczywiście była prelekcja "Making the Lord Inquisitor" na której pojawił się autor, czyli Brosdau, artysta i grafik 3D. Poza typowymi prelekcjami z naszego uniwersum było też kilka innych, ciekawych jak choćby o Cyberpunku, o teoriach, wymysłach i szczepionkowcach, RPG'ach (i też o 40k), konsole vs pc itd. Na wszystkich nie dało się być, na niektóre też nie zdążyłem. No i maskarada też była spoko... choć na nią nie zdążyłem (przyszedłem 2h przed czasem, ale kolejka była już była na wejściu aż do 2 piętra. I nie tylko z maskaradą tak było) ale za to emitowali ją na rzutnikach i ekranach. Powinna niedługo pojawić się na necie. Innymi atrakcjami był games room gdzie można było wypożyczyć i zagrać w każdą "grę nieeelektroniczną", a także wystawa space oper, czyli T-fighter w skali 1:1, AT ST w skali 1:1, figurki i makiety ze star warsa, star treka, star gate, doctora who itp. Samolocik, auta i motory stylizowane na postapo (motor ze znakiem Chaosu <3), ogólnie była masa rzeczy/ludzi z fallouta, metro 2033 i stalkera. Poza tym wystawy różnych systemów RPGowych, nowych gier, wystawa sprzętów PC i konsol (np. Zenfone asusa), retro-gier, gier robionych przez indywidualne osoby, gadżety w stylu drukarek 3D, minidronów z kamerką do oculus rift, miecze, tarcze, hełmy, zbroje (i prawdziwe i podróby), ubrania, figurki, książki, manga, anime, filmy, kubki, wisiorki, plakiety, rzeźby, broń ASG, zabawki, obrazy i cała masa innych rzeczy. Sporo ludzi więcej niż rok temu, ale tym razem się na to przygotowali. Dużo, zaraz będzie ciemno, więcej, lepiej, kolejki, free hugs - tegoroczny Pyrkon w pigułce. Zdjęcia: *Kiedy masz Tranzyna w znajomych na fb *Kiedy mówisz że jesteś adminem astro *Przed piciem *To nie jest T-fighter jakiego potrzebujemy, to jest T-fighter na jaki nas stać *robione moim fonem *coś z mass effecta... mrrr *koszulka Mój fon jest stary i gubi ostrość, dlatego zdjęcia głównie robił kumpel i czekam aż zgra. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach